hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Discord Policy
What Is Discord? Discord is a free voice chat software designed for small communities that specializes in text, image, video and audio communication between users in a chat channel or private messages. Discord runs on Windows, macOS, Android, iOS, Linux, and in web browsers. Summary: 21th century version of Skype, because no one wants to use Skype... Skype is lame. HyunsDojo Discord Rules '(by Hyun on Discord) Hyun 02/14/2016 Welcome to the Hyun’s Dojo Discord! Make sure to follow the rules below to prevent getting banished from this server: GENERAL RULES: # You must be at least 13 years old to be in this server. (Also read "Witch-hunting underaged users" below) # Treat others with respect. Bullying or harassing other members via chat or private message is not tolerated. # Listen to the moderators. If a mod asks you to do something, you should comply. # No spam. Spamming large paragraphs, images, or memes is not allowed. Just because you’re in a large chatroom, doesn’t mean you can start spamming a bunch of funny images for laughs. Any kind of spam should be in the #memes room. # Do not impersonate any Dojo member especially the staff. # No NSFW content. This includes anything that is overly revealing and/or obviously sexual in any way. Cropped images from nsfw content is also not allowed. You can post drawn nude figures in #art but they must not be sexual in context. # Report rulebreakers. If you see anyone breaking the rules, private message a moderator and take a screenshot of the incident if you can. The more people can get away with breaking the rules, the more other people will be inclined to break the rules as well. # The Hyun's Dojo Sitewide rules still apply to this server. Please read these thoroughly and make sure you are familiar with them before using this server: http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=36&t=6266 VOICE CHAT RULES: # Mute your mic if you have excessive background noise when not talking. Remember there is a push-to-talk feature you can use if your background noise is consistent. # Do not make random annoying noises just to get noticed. # Do not backtalk or spread negative gossip about other dojo members in any live chat room. This is considered bullying and will be punished. ROOM RULES: #lobby_1 / #lobby_2 * These are the general lobbies that can be for just chilling and talking. There are multiple rooms set up so multiple groups can chat at the same time about different subjects. #food * Post only pictures of what you're cooking / eating. Do not post images that are not your own or from the internet. #music / #music_bot * All music related posts or performances should be in the music chat. * Be fair and share the role of the DJ to others who want to share their music. #animating / #art * These rooms are to showcase your own works in animation and art. Please only link your own work and not another person's work as this room is meant for critiques. * Give feedback with RESPECT and in a POSITIVE light nomatter how "unskilled" a piece may be. Proper CnC should encourage a user to improve and continue to improve, not discouraged or made fun of. * ANY TOXIC FEEDBACK ON ANOTHER'S WORK WILL RESULT IN A 1 WEEK BAN MINIMUM. #references_anim / #references_art * Use these rooms to link and chat about other people's animations and art. Please do not link your own work here as these rooms are meant for inspiration and references. #drawpile * Drawpile is an online drawing program with animation capabilities. You must first download the program before being able to participate. * This is a room where you can share drawpile links, which will be updated by mods for the latest running drawpile room. #dojo_duels * All Dojo Duels related discussions are to be held here. Talk about duelists, lore, theories, current battles, etc.. ''(edited: 12/15/17) Hyun 10/18/2016 #gaming * Any subject regarding the gaming world are to be discussed here. PC, PS4, Xbox, handhelds, etc. are all welcome topics. Also use the voicechat room to hold any current gaming sessions. #anime * Unleash your inner weeaboo and talk about any subject regarding anime. Please be mindful of spoilers and do not spoil important plotlines of any anime series. #movie_night * For watching things together. Read the pins for official movie night dates and the rabbit link. #memes * This is the only room where mass image/emote/text posting is allowed. '''(Remember NSFW content is still not allowed in any of the chat rooms including this one.) Library (quiet room) * All members must have Push to Talk enabled to use this VC. Keep your voice volume to a minimum. This place is to be productive so If you break this rule, you will be muted from this room. Only queue calm quiet music if you're using the Music Bot in this room. AVAILABLE ROLES: Ask any global mod to opt in to any of these roles to be pinged by other members of the Dojo in regards to helping out and news. Duelist - You will receive news related about Dojo Duels and help out other members who want to join Cier. Animator - You will receive news about animation, such as monthly features and help out other animators. Artist - Help out other artists in need. Drawpile - Get pinged for any drawpile sessions taking place. Movie_night - Get pinged for any watch-alongs taking place. Spoilers will get you banned.(edited) Hyun 03/12/17 TAGGING MODS If you want to get the immediate attention of any of the mods on the Dojo you can use these @ commands. Do not abuse them and only use it for situations that actually require a moderator to be present: @Mods, @Global Mods, @Dojo Devs, @Duel Mods, @Forum Mods, @Janitors (Note the Mods tag will notify all the mods on the dojo server including the admin and global mods. Use this for extreme situations only such as when a user is mass spamming, being malicious, etc.) Hyun 07/21/2018 WITCH-HUNTING UNDERAGED USERS Attempting to get a user banned by revealing their personal age via outside or private sources will not be heard. The Dojo staff will personally question the member and any reported "evidence" of said person's age will be considered as a falsified source. Witch-hunting / bullying users that might be underaged will not be tolerated and result in a warning or ban. If you do feel like someone is under 13 report it PRIVATELY to Dojo staff via PMs or DMs and not in any public setting. (Edit: 07/21/18)